テンプレート:Item infobox test
}|y|historical}} }}} }} . } | 40px | }}} | recipe | recipe sheet = | #default = }} }} }}}}} ;アイテムタイプ : }}} | alcohol | booster | crafting material | consumable | container | blueprint | event item | food | gathering tool | harvesting sickle | logging axe | mining pick | gift | gizmo | ingredient | jewel | junk | miniature | rune | salvage item | salvage kit | sigil | talisman | tonic | trophy | transmutation | upgrade component | utility item = }}} | feast = Feast | trap = Trap | trick = Trick | token = Trophy | skin | weapon skin | armor skin = Consumable | outfit skin = Consumable | mail carrier | finisher = Consumable | recipe | recipe sheet = Recipe sheet | pvp = PvP crafting material | transmutation stone = Transmutation Stone | town clothing = Town clothing | instrument | musical instrument | toy | travel = Gizmo | codex = Creature Codex | other | none | generic = Generic | service = Service | Unspecified }} } | ;材料のタイプ : }}} | basic = Basic material | fine = Fine material | rare = Rare material | ascended = Ascended material | doubloon = Doubloon | gemstone = Gemstone | jewel = Jewel | component = Component | runes of holding = Rune of Holding | inscription = Inscription | insignia = Insignia | ingredient = Ingredient | dessert = Dessert | meal = Meal | seasoning = Seasoning | snack = Snack | soup = Soup | refinement = Refined material | festive = Festive material | mystic = Mystic item | Unspecified }} }} }}} | armor skin | weapon skin = } | ;Skin } (skin)| } (skin)| }}}}} : }} }} }} | recipe | recipe sheet = ;Disciplines : |link=none}}}} |,|@@@| |}} | miniature = ;Mini set : }|Is part of miniature set:: }}}}} | alcohol = ;Alcohol : } | Has alcohol content:: } }} | container = } | ;Tier :Has container tier:: } }} | crafting material = } | ;Tier :Has crafting tier:: } }} }} Has recipe source::!Mystic forge|format=count}} > 0 | ;Disciplines : Requires discipline::@@@|?Requires rating|format=min|default=-1}}}} >= 0 | }} }} | }} }} } | rarity = } | level = } | race = } | unique = } | tradable = } | bound = } | cost = } | value = } | id = } | other ids = } }} } } }}} | miniature | town clothing | armor skin | weapon skin | outfit skin | instrument | musical instrument | toy | travel = exist }} | } | name = }} | gallery1 = } | gallery1-text = } | gallery2 = } | gallery2-text = } | gallery3 = } | gallery3-text = } | gallery4 = } | gallery4-text = } | gallery5 = } | gallery5-text = } }} | }} } }| } |Has game description:: }}} }}} }} } | n | + }} }}} | historical | unimplemented | future = + }} }}} | y | + }} | | }| | |:|-}}|/|-}}.png | | }}} | recipe | recipe sheet = | #default = Category:Items missing icon }} }} }} }|,|@@@| | booster | consumable | container | gizmo | blueprint | event item | feast | finisher | food | gathering tool | gift | harvesting sickle | ingredient | jewel | logging axe | mail carrier | mining pick | salvage item | salvage kit | talisman | tonic | transmutation | upgrade component | utility item = } | }}} | }} | miniature = } | }}} | special = Category:Special miniatures | #default = Category:Set } miniatures }} | Category:Miniatures with set undefined }} } | } | 999 }} }} | trap = Category:ConsumablesCategory:Environmental weapons | trick = Category:ConsumablesCategory:Environmental weapons | recipe | recipe sheet = Category:Recipe sheets | token = Category:TokensCategory:Trophies | alcohol = Category:Alcohol | skin | weapon skin | armor skin = } | back item | Category:Back item skins | }} | outfit skin = Category:Outfits | rune = }| }}}| | |-1}}}} | sigil = }| }}}| | |-1}}}} | crafting material = } || Category:Crafting materials }} | instrument | musical instrument = Category:Musical instruments | town clothing = Category:Town clothing | toy = Category:Toys | travel = Category:Travel items | trophy = Category:Trophies | other | none | generic = } | }}} | }} | Category:Items with no type specified }} |}} } | }|,|@@@| | basic = Category:Basic crafting materials | fine = Category:Fine crafting materials | rare = Category:Rare crafting materials | ascended = Category:Ascended crafting materials | doubloon = Category:Doubloons | gemstone = Category:Gemstones | jewel = Category:Jewels | component = Category:Components | runes of holding = Category:Runes of holding | inscription = Category:Inscriptions | insignia = Category:Insignia | ingredient = Category:Ingredients | dessert = Category:Desserts | meal = Category:Meals | seasoning = Category:Seasoning | snack = Category:Snacks | soup = Category:Soups | refinement = Category:Refined materials | festive = Category:Festive materials | mystic = Category:Mystic items }}|}} }} }} Usage Use this infobox for defining general items within the game, e.g. trophies, recipe sheets, crafting materials. Parameters ; categorize : Optional. n'' to skip auto-categorization. Rarely used but useful for corner-case pages. If using "status", don't set this parameter. ; status : Optional. Status of content. Only set if not currently obtainable ingame, displays relevant notice. Available options: "historical", "discontinued", "future", "unimplemented", "current" (default). ; historical : Optional. (legacy parameter). Duplicates function of setting status = historical. ''y displays the notice. For miniatures, toys and town clothing the following parameter may be used: Examples See also * for upgrade components * for armors * for weapons * for accessories * for bags, packs and boxes Item infobox